<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the more things change the more they stay the same by Zotinha456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293510">the more things change the more they stay the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456'>Zotinha456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs I'll never write - please adopt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix Are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Noir Félix, Dragon Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Felix is a good brother, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Ladybug Bridgette (Miraculous Ladybug), Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The times they are a changin'<br/>We're here to turn the page<br/>Just the same old story but it's told a different way</p><p>The more things change the more they stay the same"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, AU where Hawkmoth strikes a few years earlier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs I'll never write - please adopt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the more things change the more they stay the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chat Nuit is Adrien's older brother, Felix. Coccinelle is Bridgette and is not related to Marinette. Their team is comprised of the two of them, Abeille - Chloe's cousin Gabrielle -, Viperion - still Luka, the youngest of the team (Coccinelle was taking the Miraculous to someone else and dropped it. Luka found it, transformed, helped Coccinelle and then gave the Miraculous back before Coccinelle could even ask) - and one other I haven't come up with yet.</p><p> Felix is Emilie's son from a previous marriage. Gabriel was pretty neutral about him while Emilie was around, but could not <strong>stand</strong> the sight of him after she "disappeared". So he emancipated and left. He feels a bit guilty about leaving his little brother behind, but his choices were to either do that... Or stay and suffer <em>with</em> him. So he prioritised himself. He wants to get custody of his brother as soon as he is old enough to try... But he knows Gabriel has too much political clout for that to work.</p><p> He goes snooping on Gabriel's office, trying to find something incriminating to use as blackmail... When he hears footsteps. So he hides quickly, just in time for Gabriel and Nathalie to enter the room. He starts recording on a whim... And then the two of them start discussing Hawkmoth and it takes all of Felix's self-control not to gasp out-aloud.</p><p> He also finds out that Gabriel was keeping Adrien isolated on purposed to keep him under his thumb... So he'd be able to trade him off for Emilie's life* using the Wish.</p><p> Felix waits for a while until they leave the room and then leaves through the window, going through Adrien's window to pretty much kidnap him because <em>hell no</em>. Anyway, he takes Adrien somewhere safe, talks to the rest of the team and start planning to take down Hawkmoth, now that they know who he is. It backfires a bit, Gabriel notices that Adrien isn't there and does a mass akumatization (like Heroes' Day, but worse).</p><p> If it's a crossover, there is also a dome around the city to keep outside superheroes from interfering.</p><p> The battle is drawn out. Viperion goes down first, he uses Second Chance to save Chat Nuit's life and then, while he's recharging, gets attacked as a civilian and goes unconscious. Undefined hero goes next and actually dies. Chat, Coccinelle and Abeille manage to get to Hawkmoth and Mayura, Coccinelle is badly injured and loses conciousness. Abeille takes down the Amok, but Mayura stabs her before she manages to get the Peacock Miraculous.</p><p> The last one standing and about to lose... Chat uses Cataclism on Hawkmoth and flees with Coccinelle and Abeille's corpse.</p><p> Nathalie is Hawkmoth after that, although her Wish is to bring <em>Gabriel</em> back.</p><p> Chat takes Coccinelle, now as Bridgette, to a hospital, where she stays in a coma for weeks. The doctors are perplexed, by all means and purposes she shouldn't be alive, how <em>lucky</em> is that, huh.</p><p> The Miraculous Cure hasn't been cast, since Coccinelle is out of comission. He could take the earrings and do it himself - he is a bad matchup with the ladybug Miraculous, but he <em>should</em> be able to cast a single spell - but he couldn't help but think that, maybe Bridgette's continued survival was due to the earrings. If he took them, would she just <em>die</em>?</p><p> He puts it off until the very last moment, until the moment when, if he waits any longer the Cure straight up won't work, before he risks it. Turns out he'd overestimated himself and the Cure remains uncast.</p><p> Chat does an interview, where he explains what happened. About how they'd confronted Hawkmoth. About how Hawkmoth was now gone, but Mayura escaped and might still be a threat, and about how, out of the entire Miraculous Team... He was the last one standing. That, he explains, is the reason the damage wasn't reversed. Coccinelle hadn't made it.</p><p> Because, in a way, she hadn't. The doctors didn't think she'd ever wake up and, even if she did, the damage was too expansive. She'd never be able to be Coccinelle again. A different Miraculous, maybe, one that allowed her to stay far from the fights (like Oracle from DC Comics). And even then, the time she'd have to spend on physical therapy alone...</p><p> And Viperion wasn't going to be called back. He'd woken up not long after the fight against Hawkmoth and had said, in no uncertain terms, that he wouldn't accept it anymore. That the snake Miraculous requires a certain amount of inner peace to be used correctly, and that he no longer had it.</p><p> Bridgette does wake up eventually. <strong>Miraculously</strong>. None of the doctors thought she'd wake up, never mind be as coherent as she is. But by then it's too late. Paris has to deal with the damage and the deaths the ordinary way.</p><p> Gabriel Agreste is declared missing, as Hawkmoth's identity was never revealed to the public. Felix and Bridgette marry and take Adrien's custody. Felix is, for now, the only hero in Paris, but the black cat needs a ladybug, or else things start going wrong. They still have time, but a new ladybug is needed.</p><p> Master Fu is old and knows his time is coming, so he starts training Bridgette to be the next Guardian of the Miraculous.</p><p> Eventually Bridgette comes across Marinette and choses her as her sucessor. She doesn't fight in the beginning, instead being trained by Bridgette and Chat Nuit, and only going to akuma battles to cast the Miraculous Cure, but that's temporary, just until they are sure she is prepared.</p><p> Adrien eventually finds out who Chat Nuit is and confronts him. Felix admits the truth about him and Bridgette but can't bring himself to tell Adrien about Hawkmoth (how can he tell Adrien that he'd killed his <em>father</em>? He hadn't been a good man, even if you didn't know the truth, but Adrien had loved him, had <strong>grieved</strong> him and Felix... He'd already lost so much, he would break if Adrien hated him).</p><p> Adrien eventually gets the dragon Miraculous and Felix doesn't let him participate in the fights until Adrien is able to beat him every time they spar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*note: Gabriel doesn't know this, but the fact that he was willing to make that sacrifice at all meant that it wouldn't work. To save someone he loves with the Wish, he needs to lose someone he loves just as much. Since he wouldn't do the opposite (sacrificing Emilie for Adrien), it means the exchange isn't equal and the Wish would fail.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>